The Day They Came
by Blackout the Swordsman
Summary: Just when everything settled down for Vash and co., more ships begin arriving. But are these new ships welcome?


This is intended to be a one-shot, so don't expect any updates on this. Just a little 'what if?' set in a slightly different Trigun universe. Wolfwood isn't dead and Knives turned nice some time ago. Based loosely on the anime universe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meryl looked down to Vash perched atop a fencepost, each limb propped on the other with his head gently resting on his loosely cupped hand. Something in the sky was drawing his attention, a gleam of light shining with the brilliance of a star in the midday ocean of blue. Quietly, Meryl eased the screen door of the small cottage they resided in shut and walked down the sloping incline toward a particularly fascinated Vash.

From inside Millie called to Meryl, ruining her private view of the red-coated enigma's inner thoughts. As the door squeaked open Vash contorted around to see the girls approach him. "Go get the others," he called up to them. "I'm sure they'll be interested." Descending the porch with abundant energy, Millie cheerfully obliged and rushed back inside to call out Knives and Wolfwood. Meryl approached Vash as he turned back to the sky, slipping her arms around his and snuggling close to him. Taken aback, Vash turned to her and looked her deep in the eyes. Clearly she was love-struck, yet she was afraid to be shattered by a broken heart.

A sturdy, pale figure emerged from the door and stepped under the sun, shielding his eyes as he looked to the burning streak in the sky. "Did you ever imagine we would see more ships come to this world, dear brother?" asked Knives aloud, cutting their privacy short. He smiled wryly as he contemplated what exactly to say to the arriving posterity of those he had shamelessly slaughtered. Voicing his concern, he mumbled to himself, "What irony that I will be the one to greet the newcomers."

Millie returned tugging at Wolfwood's sleeve to keep him close behind. After a moment of mild commotion, everyone fell silent. They watched the sky raptly, filled with awe and wonder. There was no denial this would change history, but were these ships invaders from nearby planets or fellow lost souls looking for a home? Vash cocked his head back, speaking to everyone without looking directly at them, "Do you all know how we got here?"

"I've heard stories-- about how we came from ships that crashed here. But that's all I've ever really been told." Meryl seemed uncertain in her thoughts, straining to gather what little information she had.

"That's right. There was a world many light years away, overpopulated, out of resources and food, facing the end of its usefulness." Knives cringed at the comment. "So to save the people of the world, it was decided to load everyone into ships and send them to the far reaches of the universe where they could start new lives. We came from one of those ships, but on our way to Eden some faulty programming in the ship caused it to crash once it entered this planet's atmosphere." He glanced sideways at Knives, a wry yet playful smile arching across his lips. _Your secret is safe with me_, he thought to his brother.

_Indeed_, came the wordless reply.

Wolfwood, Millie and Meryl pondered this in amazement. "That's incredible! And you make it sound so common," Millie thought aloud. Meryl started to speak, but fell silent in embarrassment. Maintaining an undaunted visage, Wolfwood puzzled over what he had heard with sublime awe.

"Yeah, well, I was there," Vash stated casually. Growing more convoluted and confused, Meryl questioned herself why Vash was beginning to act differently. He was gaining confidence in what he said and did, and he acted more at ease with his surroundings. Or at least, that's the way it looked to her.

_It could be that I'm just blowing this out of proportion. What am I saying? Of course I'm blowing this out of proportion! Why would it concern me how he acts, anyway? _Meryl continued twisting her thoughts around in a maelstrom of self-denial and uncertainty as the rest gazed back at the falling star. With little protest, Wolfwood managed to pull Millie close to his side. Knives meandered to his brother, humming a discordant train of thought, and leaned against his twin. Suddenly Meryl felt very alone, like a square block looking down the mouth of a circle hole. "Excuse me," she sobbed and returned to the cottage.

Vash secretly glanced back at the cottage, aware that no one else had noticed what had transpired. "Look! It's almost on the ground," exclaimed Millie, pointing excitedly with a large finger. As it touched down an enormous cloud of dust was thrust into the air, obscuring the landing site. Watching the growing mass of dust and smoke reminded Vash of that fateful day back in July City.

_No, that won't happen again_, he convinced himself. _We're done with that._ Leaning forward until he gracefully slid off the fencepost, Vash announced, "We're going to the crash site. I want to see if anyone survived, and if they did why they're here. Wolfwood," he turned to his friend, "I want you to gather up enough supplies for us to travel there." Wolfwood nodded eagerly and went about his business. "Knives, make sure the car is working fine, and get it started up for us." With a touch of humor Knives saluted his brother and dashed off. "And, um, Millie?" _What is she good at? Anything?_ "Just stay here and watch the crash site for any obvious movement." She acknowledged him forcefully and stared with great determination at the cloud of dust just under the horizon. "And I'll go get Meryl to make us some food."

Vash pulled the door shut quietly, walking silently toward the kitchen. From outside the doorway he could hear a knife cutting neatly through vegetables along with other sounds that led him to infer she was already preparing meals. He inhaled deeply and rounded the corner. "Meryl, I--" He immediately froze. _What should I say? I_ what_?_ She discontinued slicing the tomato she was working on, and held her head low to hide her dejection. Vash walked up next to her, observing her with saddened curiosity as she suppressed tears. Vash concluded it would be inappropriate to speak, so he waited.

Meryl made the slightest sound, the fumbled beginnings of her heart's contents, but she immediately hesitated. Without looking at Vash for fear she would break out into tears, she murmured while staring down at the cutting board, "I heard you talking outside, so I decided to get a head start. You know, before you came to tell me." She laughed nervously, darting a quick glance at Vash. He made one long step toward her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, never speaking a word. She accepted his embrace, gently laying a hand over his arm.

"Don't be down. Nothing's wrong." He tightened his hold on her in a feeble attempt to protect her from her own worries. After a few seconds of silence, he suggested, "Finish that up quickly, and we'll go greet the survivors together."

Meryl brightened up, "Just the two of us?"

"No, I'm pretty sure the others would want to come see as well." Meryl sighed discontentedly, but she remained in higher spirits. With Vash's arms still wrapped around her she continued preparing meals. Vash stayed by her side until he was certain she would not break down again.

***

Without any other major incidents, the party arrived at the crash site early next morning. Smoke was still billowing from the gaping hole in the ground rimmed by jagged rocks. Some people had sprawled out to the land nearby the ship, setting up clusters of tents to provide momentary shelter. Many of the people, spotting the approaching car, rushed to greet the inhabitants of the dustball they had landed on. A particularly large man, whom apparently went by the name of Donovan, led the group to welcome the oncoming vehicle.

Checking the sand with great difficulty was it whizzed by, Wolfwood determined the turf was soft enough to put on a little show. He banked away from the mobile mass, shouting over his shoulder, "On the count of three climb up on the left side of the car!" He was immediately met with protest, and a few inquiries on the quality of his sanity. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. And besides, we gotta make an image for ourselves." He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, screaming, "One!" Everyone tensed, glancing anxiously at each other. "Two!" Crying defiantly, Wolfwood spun the wheel full tilt to the right, causing the car to plane sideways toward the crowd. Dust blew into the air, filling the space with a thick cloud. Wolfwood spun the wheel back to the left to cease the planing and applied the brakes. "Three!"

The shock of stopping launched everyone sideways as they rose from their seats, barely catching the side of the convertible as they flew by. As the haze of dust settled they positioned themselves as they saw fit on the car. Finally, the air thinned enough to reveal a man in a blue suit propping his feet against the dashboard and leaning against the top of the seat back, reclining horizontally in the air. A man in a red coat perched on the seat back next to him, feet resting on the doors, arms resting on his legs, and head resting on the back of his interlaced fingers. The next figure to emerge from the fog was Millie, one foot in the back seat and the other planted firmly on the back of the car, throwing love and peace signs victoriously. Beside her, Meryl spread across the back of the car, propping herself up with one hand, smiling sweetly. On the hood, Knives stood erect as a soldier, arms folded across his chest.

The effect was immediately visible. The dumbstruck throng burst into mirthful laughter, greeting their new friends heartily. Even those from afar were running to the commotion, laughing and cheering. "Are all of you people this crazy?" asked one man, clapping Wolfwood across the back.

With a big smile wrapped across his face, Donovan stepped up to Wolfwood and asked, "Are you the leader of this group?"

"Nope. I'm afraid you'll have to talk to this guy here." He jabbed his thumb toward Vash. Donovan faced him to speak, but before he could say any more Meryl stepped in front of him.

"That man really doesn't know what he's doing. Why don't you talk to me instead?" The group responded to her comment with playful reactions, many cooing at the insult. "I am Meryl Stryfe. I represent the Bernardelli Insurance Society, and have come here to offer you refuge, as well as support for any damaged property or injured persons. We have also come to learn more about why _you_ came."

Donovan nodded and pulled a cigarette from a small pack, lighting it and dragging a puff of smoke before replying. "Nice to know you, Meryl. The name's Donovan Spurlock. This is Project Reaper, and I am the third-in-command. Unfortunately, our commander-in-chief is injured and unable to meet you in person at present, but I can give you any information you need."

"Project Reaper," Vash mused aloud.

"Yeah. We're basically a follow-up to Project Seeds. Our mission is to assist with colonization along with checking up on what has already been established. You've sewn the seeds, we reap the fruits." Vash and company grimaced at the harsh statement. "What? What's with the sour looks? Oh, I know the reaper is associated with death, like the Grim Reaper, but we really are here to help." He frowned over his shoulder. "Isn't it terrible irony that we crash and need assistance when _we're_ the ones who came to help?"

"This planet has its own way of welcoming foreigners. You're not the first to land ungracefully. You may be shocked to see how the people here live." Vash was now easing up around these new people, but Knives lingered at the far side of their parked car, unwilling to converse with anyone.

Further back in the throng a wave of silence passed toward the front and people made way for something of great girth passing through. A large oblong frame of metal resembling a floating egg hovered up behind Donovan, drawing his attention. "Captain Longstreet! I'm surprised to see you so far from the intensive unit. Of course, you are not unwelcome among us."

"Silence," grumbled the bitter old man laying inside the floating dome. "I apologize," he spoke to his guests, "I am not usually in such bad health." The pod he rested in began to wobble and waver, gradually descending to the ground. Growing furious, he mashed a red button at his side. Presently a shrill squeal erupted from the back of the machine, and both Vash and Knives realized this contraption was operated by plants, one of which was being tortured into labor. Captain Longstreet pounded on the button several more times for good measure, grumbling, "Damned worthless trash. They can't even obey their master long enough to get him to and fro."

Donovan moved to his side and offered his hand in assistance, for whatever reason. "Well the plant you're using is one of the more rebellious ones anyway. We just need to increase his dosage of tranquilizers to keep him in line." Vash was afraid to look at his brother. Surely he was tenfold as furious, and willing to make that known at any time. Donovan turned back to the guests, remaining at his commander's side. "Pardon our inhospitality. Please come with us to the main ship." The others reluctantly followed as the hovering egg pivoted to reveal a battered and distraught plant fixed to the back, yearning to be free. Never uttering a word, Knives turned on his heel and walked off into the sands of the endless desert, churning thoughts and ideals in his mind. Vash knew that if he did or said anything at that instant nothing would quell Knives' rampage, so he continued with great reluctance to the cluster of ships embedded in the hard rock.

_I don't like the way this is going_, Vash thought to himself. He edged closer to Meryl and wrapped his arms around her again, causing her to blush bright red and push him away. She ceased resisting when she felt a wet stream run down his face. "You have never seen me kill anyone, have you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perhaps that was a _little_ too goofy in parts, but I wanted to try something drastically new for a change. In case you didn't know, I am terrible, _horrible_, at writing about interpersonal relationships, especially love. So please tell me what needs to be fixed. Any comment of any kind will help. And in completely unrelated news, I dedicate this story to Alex Perez, who will be turning 17 by the time my game is over (_what_ game?).


End file.
